


【索香】珍爱生命远离自杀

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 「屋顶上怎么有人？他是要跳楼吗？」
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	【索香】珍爱生命远离自杀

「喔，毛叔，出来散步啊？」

「是啊，小迪克，天气那么好，出来晒晒太阳。蓝天白云，鸟语花香，屋顶上的植物绿油油。」

「毛叔你在说什么啊？我们公司屋顶上没有种植物啊。」

「是吗？我老了视力大不如从前，也许是我看错了，但那里不是有一丛绿色吗？还有几根树枝。」

「诶，真的耶，是谁什么时候种在那里…啊啊啊！植物动了！不对！那不是植物，是个人！长着绿色头发的人！」

「谁啊？我们公司的吗？跑去那里干嘛？」

「我们公司好像没有绿头发的...等等！他该不会是想跳楼吧？」

「哎呀，那我们是不是该赶快通报海军啊？」

「嗨，毛叔前辈，迪克前辈。」

「喔，小吉米，你去办事回来了啊？」

「吉米！你随身携带的赏鸟望远镜借我一下！」

「喔好…怎么了？」

「好像有人要从我们公司屋顶上跳楼。」

「那还真是不妙啊。」

「你怎么那么冷静？等等，又多了一个金发男人，他们似乎在讲话，是在劝他不要轻生吗？他们到底是怎么上去的？顶楼门不是有锁吗？」

「让我看看。噢！这两个男人我早上在港口的时候有看到，当时还有一个橘发女人。我没听见他们的对话，但橘发女人赏了绿发男人的脑袋一拳，金发男人狠狠嘲笑了绿发男人，之后就跟橘发女人走了。」

「所以是被横刀夺爱想不开吗？对了，毛叔你刚刚看到的树枝是三把武士刀。」

「不过来劝的人怎么是情敌啊？不是应该让那女人来劝吗？另外港口离这里很远耶，如果要轻生为什么不在那附近啊？这里可是城镇的另一边。」

「我来告诉你他为什么选择在这里轻生吧。绿发男人被恋人戴了绿帽…」

「不用戴，他的脑袋本来就是绿的。」

「吉米你闭嘴，我正抒情呢！绿发男人被恋人戴了绿帽，还被情敌嘲弄让原本就坏透的心情更雪上加霜。他独自行走在城镇里，越想越难过，越想越伤心。他已经看不见明天，没有橘发女人的未来一片黑暗。他来到一栋高楼前面，抬头仰望着天空，泪水静静的流下他的面颊。没有她的人生还有什么意思呢？活着…没有意义。他拖着沉重的脚步一层一层爬上楼梯，用引以为傲的名刀划开门锁。他站在顶楼边缘，生无可恋的望着地面。只要往前一步，就能与所有痛苦告别…」

「迪克前辈你平常都在看什么啊？」

「你不打断我会死吗？他正要跨出那一步，背后却传来他这辈子再也不想听见的声音。『喂，你别冲动啊！』金发男人气喘吁吁的说，他是跑上来的。『为什么要阻止我？没了我，你们会更幸福不是吗？』绿发男人语气哽咽，他无法回头看那个抢了他毕生所爱的男人。『但我也不希望你自杀啊！这样我会有罪恶感的！』金发男人不敢靠近，深怕对方心一横就跳下去了。『呵，所以到头来还不是为了你自己。』绿发男人冷笑。『你放心，我会在地狱里诅咒你祖宗十八代的！』『你…你不要乱来！』金发男人大叫着朝绿发男人冲过去。」

「哇啊！打起来了！」

「看，一切都如我所说。」

「小迪克你的故事真不真我是不知道啦，不过他们打得还真激烈，连眼睛不好的我都可以看到呢。」

「绿发男人用刀，金发男人竟然用腿跟他打，不会被砍断吗？」

「好厉害，势均力敌呢！」

「喔呀，不动了。小迪克，从望远镜能看出他们在干嘛吗？」

「嗯…他们互相抵制住了… **呃！亲下去了！绿发男人亲了金发男人！** 」

「原来橘发女人才是横刀夺爱的那个吗？」

「所以来劝的才是金发男人，一切果然都如我所说。」

「不，前辈你刚刚不是这么说的。」

「金发男人还是无法眼睁睁看着旧爱自我了断，毕竟是相处了十年的男人。虽然他已经移情别恋上了橘发女人，但心里多少还是放不下对方的。绿发男人绝望的亲吻着金发男人，把所有的感情都投入在这一吻当中。这一吻将会是诀别，还是能让金发男人回心转意呢？金发男人红了脸，渐渐陷入这个当初让他欲罢不能的柔情，也许…自己还是对他有所眷恋？金发男人收回了抵着利刃的腿，绿发男人也放下了刀，这是即将要在屋顶上来一发的节奏吗？」

「踢…踢下去了！金发男人把绿发男人踢下屋顶了！不是来劝他的吗？怎么反而还助他一臂之力了！？啊，这里应该是一脚之力，呵呵。」

「呵什么！咱们快过去看看绿发男人怎么样了，那可是十一楼啊！」

「死了吧，从十一楼摔下来没挂也废了。」

**「臭厨子你找死！竟然把我踢下来！你等着，我这就上去砍了你！」**

「啊，生龙活虎呢。」

「为什么从十一楼摔下来还没事啊？」

**「你来啊！只怕你在上来的途中又迷路！说好三点要在港口集合你却跑到城镇另一边，路痴也要有个限度！找你很麻烦的啊！」**

「所以他是…迷路到我们公司顶楼上？」

「到底是怎么办到的？」

**「没人叫你来找我！我自己可以回去！」**

**「我不找你没人找得到你！你自己也不可能回得去！我看在你成为世界第一大剑豪之前，会先成为世界第一大路痴！说不定已经是了。还有，说多少次了，不要在公共场合吻我！」**

**「又没人在看！害羞什么？」**

「有喔，观众很多呢。」

**「那不是重点，混蛋绿藻头！喂...你要去哪？」**

**「回桑尼号啊，不是要集合了？还不快跟上？再不回去会被魔女揍喔。」**

**「不要那样叫娜美桑！你给我等一下，不是那个方向啊白痴！」**

**「你才是白痴！快点，我饿了，回去做饭团给我吃。」**

**「不要命令老子！饭团里面要包什么？」**

**「柴鱼。」**

**「好。」**

**「要配清酒。」**

**「不准。」**

**「那你就等着晚上被我操哭吧。」**

**「不要讲那么大声啊啊啊！还有我才不会哭！」**

**「明明就会。可怜兮兮的哭喊着不要了。」**

**「快给老子闭嘴！我他妈踢死你！」**

「…原来是热恋中的情侣啊。」

「果然一切都如我所说。」

「不，前辈你刚刚不是这么说的。」

「一黄一绿在晴朗的天空下并行着往港口前进，嘴巴不饶人的互相咒骂，脸上却带着幸福的表情。这场乌龙跳楼记就在此画下句点。两位年轻人未来的路还很长，他们会碰上数不清的挑战和困境，但有对方的扶持，没有什么难得倒他们。他们，会一直一起走下去。」

「哇喔，毛叔前辈你也不赖嘛！」

「你以为小迪克是谁教出来的？」


End file.
